The Angel Experiment
by Emily.Love.Story
Summary: Angel meets a girl with wings like them when she is captured. Her name is Emily, Ari and Emily are 14 and Angel is 7. Will they escape? And where is Max?... Rated T for swearing,violence, and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

The Angel Experiment

-Emily-

My mouth was dry. My head ached- everything ached. I blinked several times, trying to wake up. Above me was a dark brown plastic roof. A cage. A dog thoughts pushed at my brain as I struggled to a sitting position. I knew where I was- I would recognize that chemical, disenfectant smell anywhere.I was at the School.

" Clang!"

Quickly,I turned in the direction of the noise. In a crate next to mine was two other children, younger than me. Their eyes, too big for their hungry faces, locked onto me.

" Hi " I whispered. I didn't see any scientist around-just these two other children stared without answering. Trying to smile, I looked at them more closely. I think they are both had rough scaly skin-literally scaly like a fish, but just in patches, not all over. Not a happy effect. The other one looked like...a mistake. He had extra fingers and toes, hardly any neck. His eyes were huge and bulging, and the hair on his head was sparse. It made my heart hurt just to look at him.

" I'm Emily," I whispered again. " Do you have any names?"

The two boys looked afraid, and they turned from her and edged farther back in their cage. I swallowed hard and was quiet. What had happened to the others? Were they in cages too?

A door opened and footsteps sounded on the linoleum scientist stared at me through the bars of my cage.

" They captured her! Do you know how long I've wanted to get my hands on this one?" He turned excitedly to the other scientist. " Did you ever the report on this one?"

" Yeah but I wasn't sure I believed it," said the other scientist, a woman. " Are you saying this teenager is subject 13?"

The other scientist rubbed his hands together with glee. "Your looking at it." He leaned foward to unhook my cage door."Come on, little thing. Your wanted in lab seven."

I winced, then rough hands dragged me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hey everyone I really would apperciate some more reviews, my writing sometines is messed up so I would like some help.

The Angel Experiment

I knew I couldn't go on like this for much longer. My lungs had started burning bad an hour ago; i hadn't been able to feel my leg muscles for longer than that. But every time I stopped running , Jeb zapped me with a stick thing. It jolted electricity into me, making me yelp and jump. I had four burn marks from it already, and they really , really hurt. What was worse was that I could feel his eager anticipation, he wanted to hurt me. Well, he could zap me a thousan million times, if he wanted. This was it-I couldn't go on. It was a relief to let go. I saw the whole world narrow down to a little fuzzy tube in front of me, and then even that went gray. I sort of felt myself falling, felt my feet tangle in the treadmill belt. The zap came once, twice, three times, but it felt distant, more an unpleasant stinging than real pain. Then I was lost, lost in a dream.

And Max was there. Max was stroking her sweaty hair and crying. I knew it was a dream because Max never cried. Max was the strongest person I knew. Not that I had known many people.

Ripping sounds and a new, searing pain on my skin pulled me back. I blinked into white lights. Hospital lights, prison lights. I smelled that and almost retched. Hands were pulling off the electrodes taped to my skin, rip, rip, rip.

" Oh my god, three and a half hours," Jeb was murmuring. " And its heart rate only increased by seventeen percent. And at the end - it was only in the last, like, twenty minutes that its peak oxygen levels broke."

_It!_ I thought and wanted to scream.m. _Im not an it!_

" I cant believe that we got a chance to study Subject Thirteen. I've been wanting to dissect this recombinant for four years," another low voice said. " Interesting intelligence levels, I cant wait to get a brain sample." I felt their admiration, their crummy pleasure. They liked all the things wrong with me. To Jeb and the whitecoats I was a piece of science equipment, like a test tube. I was an it.

Someone put a straw in my mouth. Water. I started swallowing quick- I was so thirsty, like I;d been eating sand. Then Jeb scooped me up. I was too tired to fight._ I have to think of how to get out of here,_I reminded myself, but now my thoughts were really hard to string together right now. Someone opened the door of my dog crate and flopped me inside. I lay where I fell- at least I was laying down. I just had to sleep for awhile. The I would try to escape.

Wearily, I blinked and saw the fish boy staring at me. The other boy was gone. Poor little guy had been gone this morning, hadn;t come back. Might not. _Not me,_ I thought. _I'm going to fight. Right...after...I...rest._

**The Next Day**

" Okay two more blood samples and the glucose assay will be done. Then we can do the EEG's." Jeb said to another whitecoat. _Why isn't this over? Where are you Max?_ I thought sadly as Jeb and another whitecoat approached. The front of my dog crate opened, and a guy knelt down and peered in at me. I pressed myself against the back of my cage as hard as I could. He reached in to grab my hand, where the shunt was, and noticed my face. He turned back to Jeb. "What happened to it?"

"It bit me earlier," Jeb said."I hit it."

I tried to pull myself into a tight little ball. The whole left side of my face throbbed. But I was glad I'd bitten him. I hated hin. Hated all of them.

" Don't you realize how unique this subject is?" The whitecoat said angrily. " I mean, this is subject

Thirteen. Do you know how long we've been looking for it? You shouldn't damage the merchandise."

He reached in to take my hand again. I didn't know what I should do. The plastic shunt on the back of my hand hurt, and I'd cradled it against my chest. All day I'd had nothing to eat or drink, and then they'd made me drink some sickly sweet orange stuff. They'd taken blood from my arm, but I'd fought them and bit Jeb. So they'd put a shunt on my arm to make taking blood easier. They'd drawn my blood three times already. I felt hot tears prick the back of my eyes and one trail down my cheek. Slowly, I uncoiled myself a tiny bit and edged myself closer to the opening. I stretched my hand toward the lad guy. " That's it," He said soothingly, and pulled out a needle with a test tube attatched. He unclipped the stop on the shunt and pushed the needle in." This won't hurt. Honest."

I turned away, keeping my back to him, that one hand stretched away from myself. It didn't take long, and it didn't hurt. Maybe he was a good whitecoat. And maybe the moon was made out of cream cheese.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guy's this chapter is going to be long pm me if you have ideas. I can add your ideas/ characters if you want.

The Angel Experiment

The bell clanged jarringly, and rough hands pushed me forward. I stumbled, catching mself at the the last second before falling onto coils of razor wire. I wanted to cry. I'd been doing this all day-it was late afternoon by now. I was starving and light headed and every muscle ached-and they still made me was a maze, I knew that. They had it in a huge gymlike room in the school's main building. They rang a bell and pushed me forward, and then I had to run as fast as I could to find the time the maze was different, the exit was in a different place. If I slowed down, I got an electric shock so strong it scrambled my brain, or red hot wires under my feet burned me. So, eyes blurry with tears, I ran forward blindly, taking this turn and that until I finally stumbled out the exit. Then I got a sip of water and a five-minute rest while they redid the maze. I sniffled, trying to keep quiet.

I hated this! If only I knew beforehand-if only I _knew,_ I could run through fast and not get shocked or burned. I sat up, a tingle of excitement running down my spine.I closed my eyes and tried to listen to what the whitecoats were saying on the other side of the room. One of them wanted to let an eraser loose in the maze, have it fight with me to see how strong I was. One of them thought they should increase the heated wires so I always had to run on them, whether I was slowing down or not. Then he could study the effect of stress on my adrenaline levels. I wanted them all to burn in hell forever. One of them was designing the next maze, the creep. I concentrated, trying to look as though I was resting. Someone gave me another sip of water, and I sucked it down fast. I could see the rough plan of the maze! It was in my mind because it was in the whitecoats hands. Deliberatley, I breathed in and out, looking spent, but I felt a new surge of possibility. I got it. I knew what the next maze looked like.

Blinking tiredly, I sat up, keeping my eyes unfoucused. In my mind I was reviewing the maze's layout: a quick right, then another right, then a left, skip the next 3 rights, take the fourth one...and so on, till I saw the exit. I could see all the traps, the dead ends, the paths that lead nowhere.

I could hardly wait to blow their minds. This would be fun! Jeb grabbed me, made me stand in front of the new maze's entrance.

The bell clanged.

Someone pushed me.

I took off. Running as fast as I could in case all the wires were hot, I took a quick right, then another right, then a left, and so on. I raced through with record speed, with no hesitation. I didn't get shocked once and never felt a hot wire under my feet.

I burst out the maze's exit, then collapsed onto the cool wooden floor.

I heard a voice. The voice sounded ...like I'd heard it in a fairytale or something, like at night, or at home, or with Max...

I blinked, and swam towards consciousness. I made the mistake of looking up...

AN: Hey you guys pm me or review to suggest who emily meets. Its either Ari or Angel. The one with the most votes wins


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while ive been busy with school and stuff, but enjoy this should be long and please review.

The Angel Experiment

Previously in The Angel Experiment,

I blinked and swam towards consciousness. I made the mistake of looking up. A 14 year old boy was looking down at me. He wore a dark blue jacket and had light golden brown eyes with black hair. "Hello Emily," said Ari kindly. " I haven't seen you in a long time. I missed you Em."

_Im hallucinating. _I thought dazedly. Everything else in my vision faded away.I could only see Ari, smiling at me. Ari was the one that had looked after me when Max and the rest abandoned me after we broke out of the school had helped me learn how to fly- I hadn't had enough space to try 'd fed me, clothed me, and taught me survival skills, how to fight, and how to 'd told jokes and read stories and let me play video 'd made me dinner and tucked me in at I'd felt afraid, I'd remind myself that Ari was here and he would protect me, and then i'd always felt better.

Two years ago he disappeared.

For the last 2 years, I'd missed him so much, with a horrible,aching, wailing pain that just wouldn't stop. You know- like if your mom or dad died. It had been so awful in the beginning, when he hadn't come home...

Dead or alive, he'd been my hero. Every day. For the last 3 years.

"I know your surprised," he said with a smile. "Come on. I need to talk to you."

Slowly I stood up on wobbly legs. My muscles groaned when I stood up. Ari and I walked past a bank of computers, out of sight of everyone. A door led to a smaller, less lablike room furnished with couches, a table and chairs, a sink, a microwave.

" Sit down,please," he said, gesturing to a chair. " Emily I have to tell you something," He whispered into my ear, " Im gonna help get all of you out of here, and Im sorry about what happened 2 years whitcoats had grabbed me on my way home from work."

I looked at him steadily, he paused as if giving me time to respond, then sat down next to me. It was Ari-my brain finally accepted the inescapable truth. I recognized the fine pink scar on his jawline, the perfect straightness of his was not his evil twin, it was truly him, he wasnt dead.

"You must have so many questions," he said. "I don't even know where to start. I just- I'm so sorry about this. I wish I could explain what I'd give to see you smile again."

_How about getting me out of here now!_

I sat there, conscious that there was blood on my shirt, my face hurt, that I was hungry. I said nothing, and just one tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. He looked at me and I could see the pain in those golden brown eyes of his and he leaned closer, and closer until his perfect nose was barely brushing against mine. I kissed him, slowly then it escalated quickly and I felt his tounge in my mouth, I sliped my tounge into his mouth and we made out. I felt him break the kiss and opened my eyes, I guess at one point I closed them. " So..." I said. Just then the door opened and a white coat grabbed me away. He shoved me into my dog crate. I slowly looked around and saw Angel. " You okay?" she asked anxiously, pressing her little face to the side of her cage. I nodded, "I'm okay"

Hours went by.I couldn't tell angel anything about what happened with Ari.I saw Angel slump against the side of her crate, worn out. I got a headache and when I shut my eyes all these images danced on the back of my eyelids. Finally, much later, the door to the lab opened. A crowd came in, and I heard human like voices and Eraserlike croons and laughs. They wheeled a flatbed cart into our room.

" I only count 3" a man in a prissy, concerned voice. An eraser kicked my cage. Angel's cage was grabbed roughly and swung onto the cart like luggage. She winced as her cheek hit the side of her cage hard. In the next second my cage was swung up onto the cart as well, then Ari's was pushed us through wide doulbe doors. The hall outside was painfully bright and overlaid with the smells of floor cleaner and office machines. Clutching the bars of my crate, I peered out, trying to recognize a doorway, an office, anything telling me what section of the school we were in. The erasers poked their fingers through the bars of our cages, trying to scratch us, taunting us, literally rattling our cages. I wondered how much strength would it take to break an erasers finger. We took a sharp left turn and got pushed through more double doors, and then we were outside. I inhaled eagerly, but even outdoors at the school the air was tainted and foul. I looked around, we were in the back yard of the school. The yard i used to look out at, in the dead of night, from my lab window. The yard where I watched them be trained to tear prey limb from limb. Which was probably why they were laughing.

Ari leaned over to me and through the bars of our cages his finger just barely reached through to poke me. So I licked his finger and he smiled. The whitecoats started yelling at me and an eraser kicked my cage the next kick sent my cage flying. I landed next to Angel so i unlocked her cage and told her to go. I started smiling when I saw the hawks in the sky circling down aiming for hawk landed on my cage, it broke open the lock and attacked an oncoming eraser.I ran over to Ari's crate and unlatched. The whitecoats fell on me, but a regular grown-up versus an angry Emily dosen't stand a chance. I backhanded one against the jaw, feeling teeth knock loose. The other I kicked right under his double chin. His head jerked back and he dropped like a by, one of the female whitecoats was struggling to her feet. I darted toward her, then jumped into the air, my right leg swinging out in a huge roundhouse kick. I hit her in the chest, _wham!_ She sank to her knees, unable to breathe, a stunned look on her face.

"Think of this as an occupational hazard you bitch!" I snarled, Then spun to check on everything else. Ari was smashing an erasers face, and angel was safely hovering above. " Ari let's go!" I yelled to him.

"Emily!"

That voice tugged my gaze forward.

Jeb stood down there. He must have gotten caught by a hawk because his white coat was torn, his shoulder red with blood. "Emily!" he yelled again. The expression on his face wasn't anger- it was something i didn't recognize. " Em, please this was all a test! don't you get it? You were safe here! This was only a test! You have to trust me- please, im the only one you can trust! come back!"

" I don't think so." I said tiredly. the I pushed down hard and let my wings carry me far away, up to where my family was waiting.

Two hours later a Lake came into view, along with a cliff top covered with the huge hawks who had rescued us. The 3 of us, together again, landed gratefully on a scraped out ledge.

Angel collapsed onto the cool, dust covered floor of a cave. I sat down next to her, stroking her hair.

" I thought I would never see you again," she said, and a single tear rolled down her face. "They did all kinds of stuff to me , . Terrible."

" I would never quit trying to get you back," I told her, feeling like my heart was going to overflow. "There's no way I would ever let them keep you or Ari. They would have to kill me first."

Ari was examining his sneakers with great interest. Angel threw her arms around me and said " I love you so much Emily."

" Yeah me too Em," Ari said." I don't care if we live on a cliff or a house,a carboard box, Home is when we are all together and happy." I hugged him and he nestled against me, looking happy. Later on,we all slept, and woke in the night to a heavy rain, a miracle in the desert. We scramble up tp the ledge and the rain pour down on us, washing on blood, dirt, memories, and pain. Even raindrops hitting my nose hurt, but I held my arms open to the sky and felt clean and cold and happy. I shivered and Ari rubbed my shoulders. I looked at him, his eyes a sweet golden brown. "Jeb knows our house," I said very softly. Ari nodded. " Can't ever go back, guess we need a new home."

"Yes," I said thinking. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth slightly, inhaling the chill, rain-washed air. I opened my eyes.

"East," I said, feeling the rightness of it.

" We'll go East."


End file.
